A Phantom Alphabet
by Dragonsjustice
Summary: An alphabet of Danny Phantom. Includes multiple AUs, crossovers, and pairings. Now continued through the alphabet! Current letter: B is for Baffled.
1. Chapter 1

**An alphabet of Danny Phantom, including AUs and several different pairings (Amethyst Ocean, Pitch Pearl, etc).**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or any other crossover elements.**

Aura:

He could see people's auras now, their innermost thoughts and feelings surrounding them like an armor of emotion.

Baffled:

They never could figure out why their inventions always zeroed in on their son. He wasn't a ghost. Was he?

Clocks:

Inside Clockwork's lair there were screens. But what most people didn't know was that there was one with a large black sheet covering it. That one chronicled the life of one Charles Worth.

Devour:

Sometimes he wondered if the cycle would continue on forever. He wanted to break out of it, but the only ways out were dissection, pain, and suffering. It was like a snake swallowing his own tail.

Ectoplasm:

There was no proper way to explain the way his ghost form made him feel. It was like getting pins and needles without any pain, like half of his body was made of mist. He was free to float above the stars, or dive beneath the earth's crust.

Flight:

It was his favorite power, the ability to break free from gravity and soar among the clouds. He could be himself up there, nobody telling him how to act or behave. Just him and his thoughts.

Green:

When the portal swirled to life in a spark of emerald lightening, it had taken him with it. That may have been the reason why his shields and blasts were that same electric color, because that was how his life had ended.

Helpful:

There was no possible way to make the Box Ghost useful in any way, except for letting him help pack up storage whenever someone was moving in or out.

Illuminate:

He glowed, lighting up the night sky like a flashlight. If his mood changed, so did the aura of safety and hope that surrounded him.

Justice:

The League didn't really know what to make of their youngest member. He said that he was a ghost, but he ate and bled like a person. So what was he?

Keeper:

They knew the instant that they first captured him that this was one specimen that they were never going to get rid of. He was theirs, and he was never going to forget it. The way he screamed when they cut him open almost made it seem like he could feel pain.

Life:

Even though she was alive and he wasn't, not really, he still thought that his dark angel was the most beautiful girl in the world. She was outspoken, aggressive, and brave. But she was his.

Monster:

He thought about ending it sometimes. Just to stop that horrible future from ever happening. But he wasn't strong enough to do it completely. He knew that he was a monster, but that didn't stop the pain from washing over him in waves.

Never:

He couldn't tell them about Phantom, about the ghost that helped him, made him feel safe and protected. The ghost that he maybe-sort of-diffidently loved.

Outside:

His family was worried about him wearing no jacket in the freezing cold. They didn't understand that his ice core kept him nice and warm. Well, not warm, exactly. Just not cold anymore.

Protection:

It was his obsession. He had to protect to feel whole. If he didn't, if he ignored the pull of his soul, then he would fade away into remnants of mist and dreams.

Quiver:

He couldn't stand them. They had done this to him, and they expected him to just forgive them? He wanted to, he wanted to so badly. But whenever they entered the room, he would hide in the corner, shaking and trembling.

Rover:

When he first found the puppy, he didn't have any idea what to name him. Sparky? No. Fido? Stupid. Rover? Nope. Cujo? Perfect.

Souls:

It was hard to watch them die while he stayed young. But he could see them in the Zone, watch them create new lives and new families. Away from each other. Away from him.

Tall:

At least he grew. He had always been the shortest in his class, but now he towered over Dash. Ha! Try to stuff me in a locker now, sucker!

Umbra:

It meant darkness, and darkness meant safety. He needed a new name, a new life. One without experiments and pain. He needed new friends. He needed a new home. Maybe his new friends could help with that…

Vague:

He didn't turn invisible when he phased through things. Instead he had a colorful outline, like he was made out of fog or mist.

Whip:

He used it once, in a joking way. He had formed a whip out of ecto-energy and cracked it, letting sparks fly off the tip. After that, he always kept it coiled at his hip, especially when he played with Youngblood and Bones.

Xenophobia:

He didn't know if the GZ counted as another planet, but maybe dimensions were similar. If that was true, than the GIW and his parents were Xenophobes. It was such a strange word, one that could label their hatred of an entire species, just because they had never taken the time to get to know one.

Yew:

Blood Blossoms and Yew were in the same messed up family. And the poisonous plant shared its cousin's rather agonizing properties. Fortunately, Yew required being ingested for it to work.

Zigzag:

It was his favorite formation, because it was amazing for him and the little girl that shared his DNA to spiral above the ocean in triangles and polygons that no human could replicate.


	2. A is for

**Mostly fluffy, but there will be angst!**

* * *

 **A is for Aura**

* * *

The first time that he saw the colors, he thought that he was going crazy. It was bad enough that that portal accident had given him strange and terrifying powers, but now he was hallucinating because of it too!

It wasn't until much later that he understood fully what had happened.

That his mother had turned dark red like that with those long reaching tentacles because she was _angry,_ not because she was a ghost. That his sister had turned light lavender when she went to comfort him after he screamed in surprise and ran from the room and up into the Ops Center as fast as he could. That his father had shone dark blue with confusion, then brightened to orange with excitement when Danny had let him babble on about ghosts.

When Frostbite had explained that some ghosts could see aura's, it all clicked into place. The peculiar shimmers that were added to the colors when someone was overshadowed, although they were practically undetectable on anybody except for when Spectra was doing the possessing-she made the people turn dark black with slight stripes of red and deep purple all over.

Sam, Jazz, and Tucker were the first people that he told, and they all had different reactions. Sam was pleased, and made him tell her if her emotions were different because she was goth (the weren't). Tucker nodded and pointed to a series of hot girls, and had Danny try to use his powers to make them ask him out and feel strong feelings off affection for him (Danny refused). Jazz pointed out that the power could be an excellent therapeutic tool, and wandered off while muttering to herself about it.

When the Disasteriod happened, and he owned up to his parents-and the world-about his powers and his ghostly alter-ego, he also told them about the auras.

His dad started working on an invention called "The Specter Sighter" ("That's a terrible name, dad."

"Don't argue with greatness, Danny boy!")

that worked in a similar fashion to his ability to see the auras.

And suddenly, his family could see like he could, and Danny's world was tinted the lovely hues of the happiness spectrum.


	3. B is for

**Look, I have a new chapter!**

* * *

 **B is For Baffled**

* * *

After the... Accident, when Danny got shocked by the portal and had to get taken to the hospital, their ghost sensing equipment and weapons started to go haywire around him.

It wasn't like they started firing wildly whenever he entered the room, but they beeped when he was there with them and buzzed when he walked by. It was almost _eerie,_ for lack of a better term-or a better pun that didn't have the word fudge in it.

Then there were the incidents-the dropped beakers in science, the fact that his pants kept falling down, the sudden clumsiness, the way that he sometimes hid his hand behind his back at seemly random moments, and the way that he suddenly seemed to be keeping secrets from them.

But... The only explanation that there could have been was that he was a ghost.

But he wasn't a ghost.

He was their Danny, their boy, their son, and their brother.

He wasn't a ghost.

Now, Inviso-Bill on the other hand...

He was as different from their son as anyone could be.

But that didn't stop Maddie from lying awake at night and wondering about the fact that while they were so different...

They were also so very much the _same._

But that was impossible, of course.

She would know if her own son was a ghost.


End file.
